


What's December Without Christmas Eve

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: Will hopes to not mess up Christmas Eve..





	What's December Without Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyperfashionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfashionist/gifts).



Christmas Eve was never a big holiday nor was Christmas in the Graham household. For two men who didn’t know how to really talk to each other a lot was unsaid during the holiday season. A Father who couldn’t get much during the year but always managed to get his son some new shoes, socks and clothes. No toys, but fishing gear would be purchased for them to use together in their favorite hobby. Will always suspected his father didn’t buy at least one or two bottles of booze each month to set aside that fifty dollars or more in order to have money for the presents each year. Will would give his father something he made at school as a child and by his teens he got pretty good at making something in shop class or in art class to give him. Simple but important to both of them.

Thinking about Christmas from the past reminded Will that this year would be the best or maybe just different in the best way possible?? Hannibal and Will had killed the dragon, survived the fall and with all the ups and downs in their relationship this would be the first Christmas truly together. No sadness and no upsets tonight! He had been mentally preparing himself to NOT say anything about Christmas with Molly and Will, also not to ask any dumb questions about Hannibal’s family or FBI or ANYTHING to do with their old lives. The best present he could give Hannibal this year would be a promise for a wonderful holiday and impress him with plans for the new year. 

Will worked his way through the shoppers and merrymakers back to the small cottage they were renting by the ocean. Of all the places to spend Christmas he never thought he would end up in Cuba in a small quiet town. No snow, just sand and sun. No winter coats, instead it was flip flops and shorts. And most importantly no Choya as she had left a few weeks ago and it was now just them. Alone, which was almost worrisome as Hannibal had nothing to do. No big parties as he had done in the past for Baltimore’s elite and at the same time he wasn’t spending this season in a cage eating some crappy food that Alana considered just punishment. 

“I’m back” said Will as he put the eggs and milk in the fridge, two items that were requested by Hannibal for some reason he had run out. Will inhaled deeply and realized he smelled vanilla, cinnamon and almond. If he didn’t know better he would have thought he was in a bakery. Hannibal rushed into the kitchen in a very unHannibal fashion, in fact he looked like some housewife with way too much work to do and not enough time. This made Will feel like that stupid husband who never helped with anything. This prompted him to offer his help.

“Hannibal, how can I help? I had no idea you were going all out with baking or whatever your making”. “Wait, did you get me out of the house on purpose?”

Hannibal smiled one of those big smiles, the one that showed all his teeth. The only time you got that smile was when he was in a REALLY GOOD MOOD.. 

“I’m baking cookies for the neighborhood, they are not familiar with traditional Lithuanian and American baked goods.”

So the two men had a lovely afternoon making sugar cookies and other holiday wonders with the supplies Hannibal had smuggled into the country. Will didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing and Hannibal was pleased to be in the kitchen with Will. 

After all the cookies were delivered, they walked home hand in hand, barefoot on the warm ground. Will realized this was the same feeling he had once upon a childhood with his dad. It wasn’t the presents or the holiday glitz, it was spending time with the ones you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from an Owl City song.


End file.
